


First Order Furs

by theSinTin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fox!Hux, Furries, Fursuits, I saw the prompt and knew it was written for me, Implied sex in fursuits, M/M, but probably not the kind any of you want, furry au, i'm sorry everyone, wolf!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/pseuds/theSinTin
Summary: Prompt fill for thisprompt:"Kylo inadvertently discovers the underground furry/fursuit community on the Finalizer. But who is that mysterious fox?"





	First Order Furs

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea since the beginning of the year and finally found the time to bring it to life.

Something was amiss among the Finalizer crew.

 

At first it was just whispers heard among stormtroopers, down empty hallways where they thought they were alone. Then it started among higher ranking crew, petty officers speaking in hushed voices in what seemed to be code words. It became concerning rather quickly, but it was unclear exactly _what_ everyone was talking about.

 

Kylo Ren feared the worst, of course, expecting a munity building. 

 

Granted, he was not among the ranking of the First Order. Nor did he exactly care about the planned goals of the First Order, especially not those held by their uptight leader, General Hux. However, he was stationed on the Finalizer, and therefore expected to uphold the order and control on the ship. So with this in mind he took it upon himself to get to the bottom of the mystery. He _will_ find what the whispers were about. 

 

It took a while to get any leads. The crew who talked were doing their best to stay hidden and secret. As soon as people saw Ren’s looming figure, covered in black and hiding his face behind his mask, they knew better than to talk around him. It took many cycles, hiding in just the right hallways and standing in the dark, before he got a lead. 

 

Ren heard two troopers speaking of a meet up they had planned, however they used code words to hide its exact location. They quickly departed after confirmation of their plans, but mentioned they’d meet up in the same spot the next day. 

 

This was when Ren got an idea. People on the ship obviously knew who he was, but most of the crew did not in fact know what he looked like under the mask. Only people whom knew of his face were Snoke, General Hux, and Captain Phasma. So, he hatched a plan. He’d simply be there at the same time as the other crew, dressed in the First Order uniform he was originally given when he boarded the ship, and try to ask some questions. 

 

It was a perfect plan, and it proved successful when the troopers arrived and only briefly glanced at Ren before starting their whispers. Ren waited only a minute before he spoke.

 

“So, what are you two talking about?” Ren asked calmly, his voice gentler without the vocoder distorting it.

 

The troopers looked between each other before one replied, “Nothing that concerns you.”

 

“I think it does,” Ren replied. “I’ve seen you two here before speaking, I simply wish to know what about before I report it to someone higher.”

 

The troopers exchanged glances again before responding. “Are you among the _FOF_?”

 

“The FOF?” Ren asked, hiding his excitement on getting another lead.

 

“I guess not then,” the other trooper answered. “You need not worry about it then, it’s nothing bad. Some of the higher officers already know.”

 

“Do they now?” Ren asked. “What is the FOF? If it’s not bad, surely you could tell me.”

 

“It’s nothing-” one trooper tried to reply, but the other spoke over them.

 

“If you want to know,” he said, Ren could almost hear his smirk under the helmet,” I can tell you the meeting spot. So you can see yourself.”

 

“I wouldn’t-” tried to interrupt the other trooper, but Ren was quicker.

 

“Yes, tell me the spot.” Ren demanded.

 

He got his information. He got a name for the group, a meeting date, time, and location. Finally, Ren would get to the bottom of this. 

 

\------------

 

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long. It was only four shifts later that Ren found himself, again in his First Order uniform, standing down the hallway from the ballroom-sized room that the meeting was planned to take place in. Ren could hear many voices speaking animatedly through the wall, some shouting even. He was clearly in the right spot, and he’d planned his intrusion for after the meeting had begun. He’d wait at least ten minutes after the start time before interrupting. This was finally it, the end of his undying curiosity for what the FOF was. For the good of the Order, of course.

 

Ren shivered, rubbing his arms. The entire floor felt colder than normal, like the air conditioning was on way too high. He wondered if the FOF was some sort of organization that met with foreign alien ambassadors whom required a lower room temperature for proper comfort? Well, it didn’t make sense to speculate. He’d know soon enough.

 

It was fifteen minutes past the start time, an extra five just to be safe, that Ren made his way around the corner and down the hallway. He stood at the doors, standing slightly ajar. Ren took a deep breath, knowing he needed to enter as casually as possible as to not garner too much attention. He exhaled the breath, finally ready, and entered the room as quietly as he could manage, slipping through the doors like a ghost.

 

Now, Ren wasn’t really sure what he had been expecting to see. Troopers knocking back booze maybe, or the priorly theorized foreign alien ambassadors. Really, Ren expected just about anything other than what he did find.

 

Ren found a room full of upright multicolored animals.

 

Or they _looked_ like animals, maybe. It was hard to tell: some looked like wolves, some like dragons, some like felines. There were so many different colors of fur on the creatures, as well. Some were natural palettes of blacks and browns, but some were neon greens and purples. The faces of the creatures ranged wildly too, some were realistic styled while some were almost cartoonish and comical. They had cute expressions, varying from happy and cheerful to ones that looked almost annoyed with downward eyebrows. 

 

Once Ren took in the sight of the fur-covered humanoids before him, he then realized there were actual humans among them. Most were wearing casualwear, t-shirts with animal decals on the front paired with regulation pants. But most of the humans also sported animal-like ears on the top of their heads, and tails hanging from their backsides. Most of the humans were paired with a humanoid animal and speaking to them normally. But the animals didn’t seem to really speak back, or it was hard to tell. Ren could see some of the creatures’ jaws move, as if they were talking, but not into any sort of obvious vocalization.

 

It took one of the creatures approaching him by the door for Ren to realize what should have been obvious.

 

These were costumes. 

 

Animal people costumes.

 

“Welcome newcomer!” Ren heard the creature speak with difficulty over the din. It was some sort of canine creature but it also had what seemed like dragon wings and a long dragon like tail on it. It looked like a strange hodgepodge of creatures, to be frank. It seemed like the person inside of the suit had to shout in order to be heard unmuffled and over the other costumed covered creatures in the room, also shouting to be heard. “I’m Fang, if you need anything let me or Captain Snow know.”

 

“Captain Snow?” Ren asked after a moment of delay, his mouth dry from walking into something so...shocking.

 

“The Snow Leopard over by the punch bowl. She can introduce you to everyone if you need the help,” the furry creature apparently named Fang answered.

 

Ren turned to look at the concessions stand against the wall, and sure enough he saw some sort of feline (a Snow Leopard?) speaking among a group of other furs and some humans. 

 

The Snow Leopard turned to Ren. They had a cartoonish designed face, the expression almost gave it a smug feminine look to it. They also wore a cape, hanging off one shoulder much like a certain other Captain Ren knew. They were also tall, towering over the other furs and humans they were speaking to. 

 

Ren made and held eye contact with the so called Captain Snow, or what Ren assumed was eye contact since he wasn’t sure how the person inside of the suit saw through the head. They looked just as shocked as he was.

 

Ren’s heart started pounding when he recognized the humans the Snow Leopard was speaking to.

 

There stood Lieutenant Mitaka, wearing a pair of black cat ears, and sporting a black feline tail hanging from his belt. Complete with a bell and collar around his neck.

 

Ren took that moment to leave. Running back out the main doors and down the corridors, hoping to never speak of this to another living person ever again.

 

\-------

 

It was within the day that a knock came to his door. Ren groaned, he really didn’t want to talk to anyone. Ever again really. But after the insistent knocking and requests to enter on the com, he finally got up. 

 

There stood Captain Phasma at his door, wearing her helmet proudly as she always does. “Evening Ren.” she spoke clearly to him, head held high.

 

“Evening Phasma,” Ren answered. “Pardon, but I didn’t think we had a drinking session scheduled tonight.”

 

“That’s not what I’m here for.” she answered, waiting for Ren to let her. She continued after he finally obliged and closed the door behind her. She cut to the chase, as she always does. “What were you doing at the FOF?”

 

Ren’s heart immediately started to pound in his chest again. “I don’t know what-”

 

“Don’t lie, Ren.” she replied, removing her helmet and holding it under her arm. “Don’t act like I didn’t see you there, that you...didn’t see me.” she replied more hushed on that. “I didn’t know you were a fur.”

 

“...A Fur…?” Ren asked, further confused than he already was from the prior engagement.

 

“You really don’t know?” she asked. “How’d you even find our meeting spot if you didn’t know what a furry was?”

 

“Some troopers told me,” Ren answered. “What’s a ‘furry’?”

 

Phasma sighed, dragging a hand down her face. “You went to a furcon and didn’t know what they were…” She straightened up, nodding towards Ren’s mini fridge in the corner. “You may want to grab a few drinks for what I’m about to tell you.”

 

\---

 

Ren was about four shots in after hearing everything Phasma had told him. His head was spinning and not just from the alcohol. People buy thousand dollar credit costumes, dress up and hang out with other fur covered people and just...talk? This was their past time?

 

And why did Ren kind of like the idea.

 

“My costume cost a lot of credits,” Phasma explained, also a few shots in. “Most people have canine themed costumes, so finding someone to make a snow leopard was hard. AND with how tall I am? I’m happy with the suitmaker I did find.”

 

“Okay, but why a snow leopard? How do you pick your animal?” Ren asked, genuinely curious.

 

“It takes awhile, a lot of people have to look at animals forever before they pick a fursona. I was originally a house cat, but it never felt right-”

 

“Fursona?”

 

“Like, furry persona. Fursona.” Phasma answered, waving her hand in gesture. “I named her Captain Snow because I mean I rather love my rank here.”

 

“She has a name too, is that common? To not go by your own name?” Ren asked.

 

“Yeah, people make badges of their fursonas so people can see who their character is without asking. It’s pretty cool, Mitaka’s actually a great artist and has drawn a lot of people’s badges there.”

 

“Why wasn’t Mitaka in a suit like everyone else?” Ren asked, it seemed weird for someone of Mitaka’s rank to just show his face like that.

 

“He’s saving up for his own suit, thus why everyone likes to pay him to draw their badges.” Phasma answered. “It’s honestly a fun little community.”

 

“So FOF stands for First Order Furs?” Ren asked. 

 

“Yup, I’m surprised the stormtroopers just told you the name like that. And the location. We try to keep it secret for a reason, don’t want anyone harassing us for our hobbies.”

 

“I mean, it’s strange but nothing to really harass someone over.” Ren replied.

 

Phasma rolled her eyes at that, downing another drink. “Unfortunately, the furry community has a bad rap.” she answered. “It’s often associated with things like beastilality because some weirdos in the community are into that. But most of us aren’t. We just like wearing costumes, having furry versions of ourselves, and having friends in the community.”

 

“Whoa, do people like...have sex in the suits?” Ren was weirded out now.

 

Phasma groaned loudly. “Some. They’re not meant for that at all.” She waved her hand again, hitting Ren lightly with it unintentionally. “I mean if we’re paying thousands of credits for the damn suits, why destroy them with something like sex? I mean I’m all for furries hooking up while in suit but, take the suit off at least-”

 

“Wait is it common for these furries to hook up?” now this had Ren’s attention.

 

“Oh yeah, almost every meeting, people are constantly leaving with one another.” she answered. “It’s nice for anonymous stuff and meeting because of a mutual interest and all,” Phasma was quiet for a second, staring at Ren who was deep in thought. Then it clicked, “I hope you’re not planning on going to another meeting just to have sex-”

 

“No, well kinda but,” Ren replied. It was hard finding a partner. For one thing, everyone knew who Kylo Ren was. Everyone was too scared of being broken in half by him normally if he had a tantrum in bed with them (which does NOT happen, he wasn’t sure who started that rumor). He wasn’t exactly fond of people knowing his face, so he’d rather be able to still sneak among the Finalizer in his First Order uniform like he had been doing without knowing he was Kylo Ren. 

 

Meeting anonymously in costume like this was a good way of getting around that.

 

Granted he definitely wouldn’t want to fuck in a furry costume.

 

“At least tell me you have an interest in the community too?” she asked. “Be better to know you’re not just looking for an ass to fuck-”

 

“I am interested,” Ren answered quickly. “Don’t you think I would have told you to get out if I wasn’t actually interested?” 

 

“True,” she replied. “Well we meet monthly. If you want help getting into our community, I could help you.”

 

Ren thought. Was this a good idea? Yeah he was curious of the community, yes he wanted anonymous sex. But was it a _good_ idea? Ren felt it was.

 

“Yes, please.”

 

\---

 

“Ren please don’t pick a wolf.” Phasma complained, pointing at the pictures of wolves Ren had pulled up on his datapad.

 

“Why not?” Ren replied. It had been a week since Ren had first found out about the FOF. He had spent the week trying to decide on a fursona animal, having settled on a black wolf. But Phasma had her complaints.

 

“ _Everyone_ picks wolves, Ren. They’re so,” she waved a hand, “Boring.”

 

“No, they speak to me.” Ren complained. “I mean, at least werewolves make sense for the whole furry person theme. They stand on two legs normally, unlike your snow leopard…”

 

“You leave Captain Snow out of this,” Phasma growled. “If you want to be a wolf, whatever Ren. Just don’t do something stupid and give him like vibrant green decals on his body.”

 

“Red’s fine though, right?” Ren asked, he had already drawn up some really bad drawings of what he had in mind. Including a decal of his lightsaber on the wolf’s back.

 

“No, that might actually be worse.” Phasma complained. Ren decided he would not be sharing his drawings with Phasma. “I mean, I don’t mean to stifle your creativity or nothing but. I see so many wolves at these things. I feel like Captain Snow is fairly popular among the group because she’s not a wolf. She’s different.”

 

“This is just my first fursona though, so it should be something common to start. You were a cat first, right?”

 

“Well, yeah…” Phasma started. There was a pause. “I just don’t want you wasting credits on a suit you’ll hate after awhile, I had to sell my old one because of that. And she took forever to sell.”

 

“I’ll be fine.” he answered. He looked back down at the wolves he had pulled up on his screen. “Maybe just a black wolf and like, red paw pads and a red nose or something…”

 

“That sounds cute,” she told him. “So now you should start saving up for a suit, find a suit maker you like and-”

 

“I can’t just buy one now?” Ren asked.

 

“Um, no?” she answered, “How long do you expect it takes to make these suits?”

 

Ren looked confused. “I just place the order and it comes in a week, right?”

 

“No.” she answered. “A suit takes months to make, mine took almost a year.”

 

Ren’s eyes grew wide. “How am I supposed to go to the next meeting without a suit?!”

 

“You do what Mitaka does and wear ears and a tail? Those you could probably buy premade online.”

 

“I don’t want that…” Ren complained. “I want an actual suit…”

 

Phasma groaned. “Okay, well. I mean maybe you can find a premade suit then, there’s a website for it. But I recommend buying a customized suit, so it’ll actually fit-”

 

“What’s the site?”

 

\---

 

“Lieutenant Mitaka,” Ren hissed out of his vocoder, standing behind Mitaka, which made the poor man jump. After Mitaka had settled from his miniature heart attack and stood at command for Ren, he continued. “I have a request of you.”

 

“Anything, sir. How may I be of assistance?” Mitaka replied quickly, hoping Ren didn’t want him to do anything dangerous for him...again.

 

Ren tilted his helmet up, glancing around the empty room. He checked twice, before he leaned in close to Mitaka’s face, further making the shorter man’s heart race. “I need you to...make me a badge.”

 

At first, Mitaka wasn’t sure what Ren meant. A name badge for work? Everyone knew who he was, so that wasn’t necessary. Mitaka didn’t realize it until Ren stayed silent, letting Mitaka figure out what he meant. A fur badge.

 

“Sir, I didn’t realize you…”

 

“It’s a new thing, I’m joining next meeting.” Ren answered, knowing to keep the conversations vague about the FOF. “Could you have it completed before next meeting?”

 

“Absolutely, sir.” Mitaka answered. “You’ll need to send me details. What’s your sona, sir?”

 

“A wolf.”

 

Mitaka internally groaned.

 

\-------

 

“It doesn’t fit.”

 

Phasma was already halfway into her suit, back turned to Ren as he pulled on his own. They were in one of the panel rooms attached to the main meeting area, the allowed changing room. Filled with tubs for everyone’s suits and other accessories. 

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have bought it off of furbuy then.” Phasma shot back, getting the body suit on all the way before turning to Ren.

 

The suit wasn’t that bad actually. It had digigrade padded legs to make it look more like a werewolf, and it was all black in color. Ren was currently struggling trying to get the zipper on the back up, so Phasma helped. “It isn’t that off,” he whined. “I guess I’m just broader than the person it was originally for.”

 

“At least they got the height right,” Phasma answered, managing to squeeze Ren’s back in before zipping it up. It was a tight fit, but it was manageable. Or at least Ren hoped.

 

“And look, I got a good tail!,” Ren said excitedly, moving his body in such a way to make the tail wag. The tail made Phasma cringe a bit, it being mostly black with some red decals on the top and tip. But again, it was at least well made. 

 

“Lovely,” Phasma answered before helping Ren get his feet paws and handing him the head. “Suit on first, then feet, then head, then hands. Remember the order and you’ll thank me later.” she instructed him. Before returning to her own suit. 

 

“How do I look?” Ren asked, once they had gotten everything on.

 

Phasma turned to him and gave him a once over. Ren had gotten a black toon styled head, the expression being more cute than what she had expected of Ren but he seemed to like it. The body was almost completely black, besides the tail with the red decals. “You look like a wolf.” she answered. “And don’t forget the badge, Mitaka worked hard on this.” she lectured, tossing the badge over his head and fixing it around his neck. Mitaka, as always, did a fantastic job. Even managing to make Ren’s character look cute. Why Ren went with the name ‘Matt the Wolf’, she will never know.

 

“Now remember,” she instructed him. “Don’t take off the head unless you’re in a cool down room, it’s called ‘Breaking the Magic’. When you do and it’s frowned upon. When meeting a fur, try to look at the badge before asking their name, they all basically wear badges. Be mindful of yourself and your body, don’t hit anyone with your nose or tail. And don’t just cling to me, I’m looking for my own partner of the night.”

 

“Alright, alright.” Matt complained, following Captain Snow into the well light ballroom where most of the furs had already gathered. Once again he was surprised by all the multicolored characters before him. Though now he had a better appreciation of the handywork that went into making the suits, as he had watched some youtube videos on suit construction before deciding he’d rather pay someone to do it. He also found the suits more cute than anything, everyone acting in their own fursonas characters in them. It was weird seeing so many fursuits wagging their asses to make their tails move, but it wasn’t as embarrassing as he thought it would be.

 

Captain Snow and he finally broke up once she joined her friend circle, Matt making sure to first thank Mitaka for the rush order and thank him for the good job. Mitaka practically beamed at the compliments, and complimented Matt’s suit. 

 

Matt found himself staring at the other fursuiters in the room, not sure how to really engage with any of them. They all already seemed to have their own friend circles and groups. But he thankfully only stood there for a few minutes before some other fursuiters came over and started greeting him and acting in character to him. Matt didn’t have much of a character yet, though Ren had decided he’d be a lot sweeter than his real life self. Just to stay with the look of the face he wore.

 

After starting to overheat, a trip to the cool down room and drinking a lot of water, Matt was back to talking. He liked how friendly everyone was, he didn’t have to approach anyone because everyone came to him to talk. They kept it casual, asking questions obviously meant for his character and play fighting with him. It was fun.

 

It was an hour into the event before his eyes caught on someone he hadn’t seen yet. They were in the back, surrounded by a large group of other furs whom they were talking to. But they were tall, Matt noticing the black pointed ears first. They were a fox, orange, white and black fur full body suit unlike some of the people whom still wore their First Order uniforms with just a head, feet, hands, and a tail (Phasma said this was called a partial suit). The fox wore a First Order cap on top of his head, specially modded to let his ears stand straight up with it on. The face was crafted into a sneer, eyes half lidded and a fox-ish grin on the muzzle. 

 

The suit was interesting, not to mention they drew a crowd to them. Matt felt drawn to them in a way he couldn't really place, but he found himself awkwardly trying to figure out how to walk towards the fox among the crowd and with limited vision from the muzzle of his suit. 

 

The closer Matt got, the more he noticed. The fox’s left arm had three black stripes on it, and the wearer and the suit were very thin and wirey. It added to the almost smug look of the suit, and how they held themselves at parade rest completed it. Matt was honestly impressed by the personality of the suit and wearer.

 

When the Fox noticed him staring, he held eye contact (or Matt assumed so, again hard to tell in suits). The Fox was currently talking to a short full body white mouse suit, which he seemed to finish up the conversation by leaning forward and bumping noses with the mouse. He waved them off before walking towards Matt. 

 

“Evening,” the Fox started, obviously looking down at Matt’s badge. “Matt the wolf, well welcome to the FOF. I haven’t seen you before.” the fox almost sounded familiar, Matt assumed they were an officer he had worked with on a previous mission. “The name’s Armie the Fox.”

 

“Armie the Fox,” Matt parroted, liking the name. “I like your suit quite a bit, how did you get the jaw to move like that?” Matt asked, noticing how mobile and sensitive the jaw was to speech. 

 

“Resin skull base,” Armie answered. “It cost more, but the jaw moves better and it’s easier to clean. I can see Mitaka made your badge, but who made your suit?” 

 

“I got it off of furbuy,” Matt answered sheepishly, Phasma mentioned how some suiters were really picky on whom they got suits from. She made it sound like it was almost an elitist thing. “I wanted a suit before the next meeting, I’m new to all this.”

 

“Aw, well it looks good.” Armie replied. “Cute tail, just seems like the suit’s too tight for your broad chest, hmm?” Armie asked, adding to it by pressing a paw to Matt’s chest. Seeming to feel him.

 

Matt flushed under the suit, more so than he was already from how hot it was wearing it. “Yeah, it’s fine though.”

 

“Maybe later we can get that off of you so you could breath a bit, hmm?” Armie asked again, the suit’s face seeming more flirty than smug now with his tone.

 

So this was how people flirted in suits? Weird but he’d take it. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

 

\---

 

Matt was leaving his normal clothes with Phasma, which wasn’t really a good idea to leave the FOF room in suit. But it was also in the middle of the Finalizer’s night cycle so Armie and Matt didn’t seem too worried about getting caught in suit outside of the ballroom.

 

Armie was dragging him down the hall, Matt doing his best to keep up while trying not to slip on the polished floors of the Finalizer. Armie’s feetpaws seemed to have actual rubber paw pads to prevent just that from happening. Another thing for Matt to add to his future wish list for a better suit. 

 

“I have a room set up on this floor for when this sort of thing happens,” Armie explained. “I have it stocked, don’t worry if you didn’t bring supplies.”

 

Matt was thankful for that, as he didn’t really have anything on under the suit past boxers, some thin leggings and long sleeve shirt Phasma had insisted he wear, and a balaclava for his hair. “Do you do this sort of thing a lot?” Matt asked, now curious.

 

“Sometimes,” Armie answered. “These meetings make it easy to make friends and partners, and a one night thing isn’t frowned upon so, why not have some fun?”

 

Matt nodded in response, not sure what to say. They finally made it to the room Armie had spoke of, Armie letting them in before closing the door. When he turned around to face Matt, he ran his paws down Matt’s fur covered chest. “Now let’s get these things off.”

 

Matt couldn’t resist touching Armie as well, pawing at his chest too. “Yeah, let’s…” he punctuated by running his hands down further towards Armie’s waist and then hip. 

 

Before Matt could go further, Armie grabbed his wandering hands. “Paws off the goods,” Armie hissed. “I didn’t pay as many credits as I did for a suit just to turn it into a murrsuit.”

 

What the hell was a murrsuit? Whatever. “Apologies,” Matt replied, hoping his expression came off as a wolfish grin with it. “Let’s actually get out of these suits, I’m dying to see what you look like.”

 

Armie nodded, stepping back. “Only rule is that even if you see me outside of the FOF, you cannot speak to me about what we did tonight. Those conversations will be reserved for FOF meetings, got it?”

 

Matt nodded, “Same to you,” Really Matt didn’t have to worry about that. 

 

Armie and Matt went to the bed located in the center of the room Armie had priorly set up, and began to remove their gloves and feet paws first. Their backs turned, they both removed their heads and balaclavas. Ren was covered in sweat and sort of hoped the room had a refresher with a shower so they could clean up before they started.

 

He turned to ask, making eye contact with Armie outside of his suit for the first time.

 

Ren practically had a heart attack when the moment of realization struck both of their faces. 

 

“REN?!” Hux shouted at the same time Ren shouted “HUX!?”

 

The room went silent. Uncomfortably silent. Ren dropped his suit head he had been holding in hand, while Hux seemed to clutch his to his chest further. It was almost surreal seeing General Hux of the First order, cradling a cartoon fox’s head to his chest, the rest of his body still covered in fur and complete with a fox tail.

 

When neither of them spoke, it got increasingly awkward. They maintained eye contact the entire time. Almost like an unspoken challenge of who would be the first to crack.

 

But in the end, it was Hux.

 

“We’re never to speak of this again.” Hux spat, slipping his feet paws back on and grabbing for his gloves. Pulling the balaclava back on. “This never happened, neither of us were here.”

 

“Agreed,” Ren agreed to the notion. Grabbing his own things to put back on. 

 

They were silent as they redressed. They were silent as they made their way back to the ballroom. They were silent as they entered. But then Ren broke the silence.

 

“I know we agreed to not speak of this again,” Matt said, leaning towards Armie so he could hear through the mask. 

 

“We did.” Armie growled, his face going back to looking more smug than anything again.

 

“Okay but,” Ren started, unsure. “Maybe, next meeting? When the shock is over.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Hux growled. “I can’t...not with you. We work too closely.”

 

“No one has to know. I mean, as you said. Things that happen during FOF, stay here. So…”

 

Hux didn’t say anything for a second, looking off into the crowd that was slowly dwindling as the night went on. At least Captain Snow was still here… 

 

“I will consider, show me that you can be a good boy for the next month. Then next FOF, get a better suit and we will talk.”

 

And that’s all Ren needed to hear. 

 

“But for God’s sake, pick a sona that’s not a wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if it wasn't obvious, I am actually a furry (working on my first fursuit atm). I hope I represented the weird little community in a positive way while also making y'all laugh. Also I have nothing against wolf based fursuits! There's just a lot of canines in general and I imagine Phasma and Hux being fursuit elitists.
> 
> Please submit all anon hate to [@tezzypants](http://tezzypants.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also hella call out to [@Vmprsm](http://vmprsm.tumblr.com/) who is a great beta and friend! Thank you as always for the help!


End file.
